Legolas' Depressionen
by HIMSnapeLegolas666
Summary: So. Jetzt ist sie mit Kap. 8 endlich fertig, mit einem anderen Schluss, als ich vorgesehen hatte. Vorwort geändert!!
1. In Butterblüms neuem Gasthaus

Vorwort: Unsere Gefährten sind hier alle beisammen und ich habe Mittelerde ,,vergrössert", denn sie haben monatelang, bis sie ans Ziel kommen. Wie ihr sicher wisst, gehören mir keine Figuren, ausser Anùshka, eine Halbelbe. Gandalf kann, wenn er sich aufregt, bis zu zwei Meter dickem Mithril zum schmelzen bringen...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Butterblüms neuem Gasthaus  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr Gandalf! Können wir nicht einfach ab der Strasse gehen und uns hinlegen?", fragte Frodo nach einem langen Marsch, nachdem die Gemeinschaft zusammengestellt wurde. ,,Nein, mein Lieber. Unter freiem Himmel ist es in diesen Zeiten viel zu gefährlich! Das dunkle Auge sieht überall hin. Auch in die kleinsten Schlupfwinkel. Ich kenne ein kleines, niedliches Gasthaus, nicht weit von hier. Dort ist jetzt der alte Butterblüm. Er wurde aus Bree vertrieben. Die Sache mit den Nazgûl hat einen sehr schlechten Ruf gebracht, deswegen ist er hier, ein paar Meilen südlich von Bruchtal. Dort gibt es zwar nur Menschen, die nicht gerade die Nettesten sind, aber es lässt sich aushalten..." Gandalf plapperte noch weiter über Butterblüm. Sie liefen bis in alle Nacht hinein. So gegen Mitternacht kamen sie dort an. Es hiess Níkhàdûl. Natürlich war kein Knochen mehr auf den Beinen und so mussten sie wohl oder übel einbrechen: Über die Mauern des Dorfes, hinein ins Gasthaus. Merry und Pippin gingen in den Häuserkellern Essbares suchen. Die anderen suchten sich währendem Leere Zimmer. Es gab nur zwei: Eines, das hatte fünf Betten und eines War schon besetzt. Aber das störte sie nicht. Das Lebewesen, das hier übernachten wollte, war ja schliesslich nicht da und so liessen sich Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas und Gimli dort ab und die anderen drei hatten das Zimmer, das ebenfalls fünf Betten hatte, eingenommen. Als Merry und Pippin zurückkamen, hatten sie eine seltsam kleine Schachtel in der Hand. "Ist das alles, was ihr gefunden habt?", fragte Sam ungläubig. "Ja, aber es ist bestimmt lecker. Das ist die Hauptsache!", gab Pippin zur Antwort. Sie öffneten die Schachtel. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was diese Klötzchen sein sollen. "Das scheint kalt zu sein. Ja völlig gefroren! Was das sein mag?", fragte Merry. Aragorn nahm sich einen solchen Klotz, packte ihn aus und hielt ihn an einem Holzstäbchen fest. "Sieht aus wie... ein gefrorenes, dickes, aber viel zu kleines Brot und schmeckt nach...hm... nach... was? Das haben sie schon erfunden? Das glaub ich doch einfach nicht! Hey Leute! Das ist Schokoladeneis am Spiess! Ich dachte, das gäbe es erst im nächsten Zeitalter... Das ist zwar nicht so gesund und macht nicht satt, aber es ist gut. Los! Nehmt schon!" Er machte einen Freudentanz und stiess gegen etwas, das unter dem Bett lag. Es war ein Koffer und natürlich konnte er nicht anders und öffnete ihn: Kleider, Papier, Blei- und Farbstifte, lauter angefangene Landkarten und... konnte das sein? Ein Umhang eines Nazgûl! Draussen hörten sie Schritte. "Wer ist das?" fragte Boromir. "Ich denke, so läuft nur ein Mädchen. Es kommt hier her!", gab Legolas zur Antwort. Tatsächlich: Es war ein hübsches, junges Mädchen mit schwarzen, dünnen Haaren und leuchtend blauen Augen. "Was macht ihr in meinem Zimmer?", fragte sie erstaunlich ruhig. "Wir sind Reisende, die von weit her kommen und wir mussten uns in die Zimmer aufteilen, wo noch Betten frei sind. Wir bitten Sie, werte Dame, hier die kalte Nacht verbringen zu dürfen und..." "Och Wow!!! Da sind ja Hobbits! Ich hab schon so viel von ihnen gehört und jetzt sind welche in meinem Zimmer. Ihr müsst mir alles über euch erzählen! Gott bin ich aufgeregt. Ich habe zwar das Buch von Herrn Bilbo Beutlin gelesen. Aber ich denke, wenn ich da welche vor mir habe, werdet ihr mir sicher noch Details erklären können! Übrigens ich bin Anùshka. Und wie heisst du? Du bist ja etwas anders als deine drei Freunde. Als einziger hast du dunkles Haar. Und ihr seht alle so niedlich aus. Ich habe viele Namen eurer Grossfamilien gehört wie zum Beispiel die Beutlins, die Brandybocks, die Soltzfüsser und wie all die lustigen Namen gehen. Sagt mir doch die Euren! Ihr seid sicher aus dem Auenland. Ich komme von dem Anfalas. Und ihr? Aus dem Nord-, Süd-, Ost- oder Westviertel" Das alles und noch vieles mehr kam aus ihr heraus wie aus einem Wirbelsturm. Die Hobbits, vor allem Pippin, erzählten ihr den grössten Schwachsinn, der ihnen überhaupt einfiel. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass sie Kartenzeichnerin sein und damit sie keinen grossen Gefahren ausgesetzt ist, könne sie sich perfekt bis ins kleinste Detail wie ein Nazgûl verkleiden, damit sie mit ihrer Zeichnerei vorwärts kommt. Boromir war hin und weg. Doch er hätte eh keine Chancen bei ihr. 'Sie ist zu aufgebraust und unsere Wege trennen uns ja morgen schon wieder', dachte er. Für die anderen war sie doch zu neugierig und unsympathisch. Ohne weitere Probleme gingen sie am nächsten Tag weiter. Doch sie kamen nicht vorwärts, weil sie vor der Tür übel empfangen wurden: Alle neun Nazgûl standen vor der Tür. Sie flüchteten in enge Gassen, wo sie alles Taten. Frodo bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und verkroch sich in einen schäbigen alten, doch leeren Schuppen, der voller Gerümpel war und wickelte sich doch noch, so eng es geht, in seinen Elbenmantel (ja, den haben sie schon). Die anderen drei Hobbits suchten die grösseren zusammen, was ein grosser Fehler war. Kurz darauf waren sie alle acht gefesselt und geknebelt an einen Baum eines Hausgartens gebunden. 


	2. Anùshkas Hilfe

Anùshkas Hilfe  
  
Die Nazgûl bewachten die Gefährten mit aller Sorgfalt. Legolas verfluchte sie Stillschweigend. Frodo versuchte immer wieder, den Ring aufzustecken. Aber etwas wie ein zweiter Frodo in ihm hinderte ihn daran: "Mach's nicht. Sie werden dich bemerken. Wie damals and der Furt! Erinnere dich du Trottel!", sagte er ihm. Er versuchte es paar Mal, wo's ihm auch nie gelang. Plötzlich kam Anùshka als Nazgûl zu ihm. Erst erkannte er sie nicht, doch dann wollte er ihr einen mehr oder weniger guten Morgen wünschen, doch da sah er, dass sie ihn wohl nicht bemerkte und er hielt es für besser, sich versteckt zu halten. Er hat sie ja erst gestern Abend kennen gelernt und er vertraute ihr nicht. Da kam einer der Reiter auf ihn zu geritten. "Oh verdammt! Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was zu machen ist!!", seufzte sie. Da kam ihr die Idee, dass sie ja schon immer Angst vor Feuer hatten, diese Reiter. Sie zog ein Stück dürres Holz aus einer Spalte in der Wand, zündete es mit Zündhölzchen an und brachte den Umhang zum brennen. Kreischend floh der Reiter durch die "Wächter", von denen ebenfalls die meisten zu brennen begannen. Die wenigen, die übrig blieben, suchten den Brandstifter. Die Gefährten waren jetzt unbewacht und versuchten, sich loszubinden. Doch vergebens. Diese Geister kannten die hinterlistigsten Tricks, jeder Art Lebewesen zu Fesseln. Das regte sogar unseren Gandalf auf. Frodo Spürte, wie zwei Geister kamen. Anùshka stand wie erstarrt da, das Zündhölzchen noch fest in der Hand: Kein Wunder, dass die Reiter darauf kommen konnten, dass sie die anderen Nazgûl angezündet hat. Also fesselten sie auch das Mädchen und nahmen es mit. Frodo ging seine Gefährten suchen. Als er sie nach einer halben Stunde fand und mit Müh' und Not losgebunden hatte, erklärte er ihnen, dass Anùshka sie gerettet hatte und jetzt selber in Gefahr war. Sie zogen los und suchten sie. Zwei Tage sind vergangen, als sie eine schwerverletzte Anùshka im Fangornwald fanden. Sie war kreidebleich, aber sie atmete noch, obwohl sie schon sehr viel Blut verloren hatte. Sie mussten sie zu Elrond bringen, weil sie sicher waren, dass diese Wunden von den Ringgeistern sein mussten und nur der Weise Elrond eine solch hohe Heilkunst kannte. Das brauchte insgesamt fünf Tage, da sie ja jetzt etwas zu schleppen hatten. Nach einer weiteren Rast in Bruchtal brachen sie zu einem neuen Versuch auf und waren wieder bei Níkhàdûl und wollten geradewegs quer hindurch ohne Rast. Da plötzlich... 


	3. Gefahr im Wald

Gefahr im Wald  
  
Nachdem sie vier Tage lang durch baumlose aber blumenübersäte Landschaft liefen, kamen sie wieder mal an einem Menschendorf vorbei. Es musste ein sehr düsteres Dorf sein: Das sah man schon irgendwie an den Wachen an. Gleich neben den Mauern, die das Dorf umranden, war ein grosser Wald in den sie nun mussten.  
  
"Können wir da nicht einfach durchs Dorf gehen? Ich spüre grosse Gefahr im Wald! Wir werden ganz sicher nicht zusammen bleiben! Die Ringgemeinschaft wird sich auflösen!" "Und wenn schon, Legolas", antwortete Gandalf. "Wir waren schon viel zu lange unter freiem Himmel. Gefahr hin oder her. Wir müssen dadurch. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, ausser du willst dich diesen Menschen dort hingeben..." Legolas musste nachgeben und folgte den Gefährten etwas 'von wegen durchkommen!' brummend hinterher.  
  
Kaum hatten sie den Wald betreten, sagte auch Aragorn, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. "Legolas! Wo willst du hin?", fragte er, als der Elb still schweigend und umsehend ein Stück vorausging. Die anderen Gefährten versuchten ihn zurückzurufen, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Wie erstarrt, aber mit dem puren Entsetzen im Gesicht, blickte er einen Hang hinauf und legte einen Pfeil halb locker, halb gespannt auf die Bogensehne.  
  
Dann rannte er los bis unter einen dicken Baumstumpf und winkte die anderen nach oben zu sich. Dort mussten sie sich so verstecken, dass man sie von oben her nicht sah. Legolas spannte nun den Bogen ganz und richtete ich nach oben. Ein Schuss! Knapp neben Boromir vorbei, der gerade Legolas' Ziel suchte, fiel ein Ork: Mit einem Pfeil im Rücken!  
  
"Orks sind nie alleine unterwegs.", lehrte Aragorn die anderen flüsternd. "Sie streifen nur in Heeren in der Landschaft umher! Flieht!!!" "Gut! Aber wir müssen zusammenbleiben. Klar?", erwiderte Legolas, doch zu spät. In voller Panik purzelten die Hobbits den Hang runter, Gimli hinterher, Boromir, stürzte sich Hals über Kopf in einen Graben, Aragorn und Gandalf gingen zusammen mit Legolas bis ganz nach oben. Doch als Gandalf diese Horde sah, rannte auch er mit den anderen beiden im Schlepptau den Weg runter zum Waldrand und weiter ins Dorf hinein, ohne die Wachen zu beachten, die zu spät reagierten, um den Weg zu versperren.  
  
"Wir können die anderen Gefährten doch nicht einfach im Wald lassen! Gandalf!! Ich habe es dir gesagt!!!", schrie Legolas und ging gleich wieder zum Dorf raus. Aragorn folgte ihm und wollte ihn mit Worten wie "Komm zurück, dann können wir alles genau besprechen" aufhalten, doch Legolas hatte nur im Kopf, den anderen irgendwie zu helfen.  
  
Der Elb stolperte über eine grössere Wurzel und Aragorn holte ein. Doch Legolas war zu schnell wieder aufgestanden und im Affentempo weggerast. Da kam das Unerwartete: Legolas hat die ganze Zeit nur daran gedacht, wie viele Orks das sein könnten und hat so eine andere, eigentlich noch grössere Gefahr, vor allem für den Ringträger, übersehen: Alle neun Nazgûl kamen den andern Hang, also da wo die Orks nicht sind, runtergeritten.  
  
Legolas sprang zur Seite um von den Hufen der schwarzen Pferde nicht zertrampelt zu werden. Nach einer ewig langen Hetzjagd durch den riesengrossen Wald, fand er auf wundersame Weise ein Feuer: Wahrscheinlich ein Lagerfeuer, der Pfadfindergruppe, die zu dieser Zeit grad im Wald sind... Er nahm eine grobe Holkeule und hielt sie ins Feuer, bis sie endlich richtig brannte und nicht nur rauchte. Erneut fing er einen Spurt an (geht dem nie die Puste aus?) und sah die Ringgeister im Kreise um etwas Kleines stehen. Er wusste sofort, dass die Geister vom Ring magnetisch angezogen werden und dass dieses kleine Ding Frodo sein musste.  
  
Er zögerte nicht lange und zündete den ersten Reiter, den er vorfand an. Die anderen sind dann selbst geflohen vor Panik. Frodo zuckte richtig vor Angst. Legolas half ihm auf die Beine. "Frodo, wahrscheinlich sind wir die Einzigen, die noch übrig sind um das wichtige Geschäft zu ende zu bringen. Wo sich die anderen Aufhalten, weiss ich nicht. Hoffentlich entkamen sie den Orks wohlbehalten." "Wieso denkst du so, Legolas?" "Weil ich es spüre, Frodo. Horch mal deinem Herzen und hör zu, was es dir sagt." Eine Weile blieb es still.  
  
"Ach nee. Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber um die anderen vor den Orks zu schützen, müssen halt wir beide dafür sorgen, dass unser Geschäft ordentlich erledigt wird. Bin ich froh, einen Elben an meiner Seite zu haben. Weißt du, wenn ich ehrlich bin wäre mir Gandalf zwar lieber gewesen, aber auch mit dir komme..." "Sei mal still und Horch!" "Wieder meinem Herz?" "Nein, der Natur." Wieder stille. Nur gute Ohren hörten ein leises Knacken von Ästen. 


	4. Mithril plus Zauberer mal Hobbits gleich...

Mithril plus Zauberer mal Hobbits gleich Freiheit  
  
Da Plötzlich eine Reihe Polizisten stand und mürrisch meinte: "Ha, schaut mal ihr lieben Kollegen. Das nennt man brave Verbrecher! Die laufen uns direkt in die Arme! Hort zu ihr... ihr... ich habe wieder mal keinen Ausdruck dafür...: Zeugen haben euch gesehen: vier Hobbits, wie man so schön sagt, einen Zwerg, zwei Menschen, ein Zauberer und ein Elb sollen hier Sachen geklaut haben. Wie viele Wandergruppen sieht man heutzutage mit einer solchen Zusammenstellung? Keine! Ihr seid verhaftet!" Auch bei Gericht hatten sie keine Chance. Sie wurden in ein Gefängnis gesperrt, dessen Stäbe aus dickem Mithril geschmiedet waren: "Gandalf! Bitte reg dich doch ab irgendetwas auf. Das letzte Mal hast du nämlich meine Hühnertrophäe aus Mithril für mein bestes Huhn zum schmelzen gebracht!", heulte Gimli. Gandalf rührte sich nicht, sondern sass da wie eine Statue. "Was wollt ihr denn? Ihr..." "...Maoam!", fiel Pippin Aragorn ins Wort. "Was? Das sagen sie doch auch in der Werbung." "Las mich ausreden, Halbling! Bitte!" "Na gut. Wenn ich mein Maoam noch bekomme!" "Also. Ich habe gehört, dass man in diesen Hochsicherheitsgefängnissen noch wahnsinnig werden kann, weil man nur Trübsal bläst." "Ja was willst du denn machen? Etwa eine Ballermann- 6- Party, bei der du dauernd schreist, Juhu! Sie haben mich eingesperrt!? Also wirklich! Was stellst du dir eigentlich vor?", fragte Sam ein wenig entnervt. "Ballermannpartys gibt es noch gar nicht. Also halt die Klappe!" " Und ich? Kriege ich noch mein Maoam?" "Grr..." "Nicht? Nein? Okay. Dann nicht..." "SEID RUHIG, IHR NARREN UND LASST EINEN ALTEN ZAUBERER NACHDENKEN! Danke." Sie schwiege eine weile bis... BZZT!!! "AAAHHHHH!!! HHEELLLLPP!!!" "Legolas, du Schreihals. Hast du nicht gehört was Gandalf verlangt hat?", fragte Gimli Legolas, der grad einen elektrischen Schock erlitten hat. "I...i...ich... ka... hann... do... doch. n. nichts. dafü.hühr.!", stotterte Legolas. "Donnerwetter! Diese Stäbe sind nicht nur sagenhaft hart, nein, sie müssen auch noch mit massenhaft Strom geladen sein. Er war ja nur ungefähr anderthalb Meter von den Stäben entfernt und es hat ihm schon einen solchen Schock verpasst!", stellte Merry ungläubig fest. "Okay. Dann brauchen wir auch noch Gummizeug. Hat jemand Abwaschhandschuhe dabei?", fragte der Zauberer. "Aragorn. Du hast doch ne Freundin. Hast du denn keine Kondome dabei? Die wären ja sicher auch brauchbar." "Nein, Frodo. Ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht... Ausserdem hatte sie immer die Kondome bei sich...", antwortete ein 'leicht' erröteter Aragorn. Als sonst niemand etwas sagte, fing Gandalf an, seinen Umhang auszuräumen. Alles was er heraus nahm war in der Grösse einer Münze, doch sobald er es auf den Boden stellte, sah es alles ganz normal aus: Tische, Stühle, allerlei Besteck und lauter solche Sachen. "Sag... mal... Gandalf..., hast... du... deine. ganze. Wohnung. dabei?", fragte ein noch immer unter Strom stehender Legolas. ,,Nicht ganz. Der Teppich und die Kühltruhe und andere grössere Sachen stehen noch." Er fing an weiter auszuräumen. "Ich habe auch nichts Brauchbares dabei.", sagte er schliesslich und verkleinerte sein Plunder und räumte wieder ein. "Wo sind meine Silberlöffel?!?!?!?!", fragte er, als er (fast) alles wieder im Umhang verstaut hat. Es war still. Aus einer dunklen Ecke hört man ein Kratzen am Boden. Aragorn lief hin: "Merry! Pippin! Was treibt ihr denn da?" "Wir graben ein Loch nach unten. Vielleicht kommen wir raus. Aber mit diesen Löffeln kommt man nicht vorwärts.", gab Pippin zur Antwort. "Ihr zwei klugen Narren! So einfach könnte es ja auch gehen und ich habe mir Stundenlang den Kopf zerbrochen. Nein, was seid ihr clever! Warum denn nicht gleich so! Kommt her und helft. Wenn alles gut geht, sind wir heute Nacht wieder draussen!", lobte der Zauberer. Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn lockerten mit Mühe die Erde auf und die anderen nahmen sie raus. Die Wachen kamen mit etwas wenigem Essbarem vorbei, aber zum Glück hatten die beiden Hobbits in einer dunklen Ecke gegraben, dass die Wachen nichts bemerkten. Als sie wieder Weg waren! "Hey Gandalf!", sagte plötzlich Gimli. "Sie haben uns doch die Waffen genommen. Wir wollen wir den unbewaffnet ans Ziel kommen?" "Diese Sorge lassen wir erst mal. Wir werden schon noch Waffen finden, wenn wir erst mal hier raus sind." Sie gruben und gruben. Ihre Finger waren schon längst wund, doch niemand dachte daran, aufzugeben. Kurz vor Mitternacht musste der Boden im Loch nur noch wenige Zentimeter dick sein, denn Aragorn stiess mit dem Fuss danach und der Boden öffnete ein kleines Loch ins untere Stockwerk. Sie stiessen noch mehr Erde nach unten, bis das Loch gross genug war, dass jeder einzeln hindurch passte. Unten angekommen schauten sie sich zuerst mal um. Sie waren zum Glück nicht in einer weiteren Zelle gefangen, sondern im Waffenraum. Da lagen alle Waffen, die man den Gefangenen abgenommen hatte. Jeder suchte sich seine zusammen. Und als da noch viel mehr war, nahmen sie von denen, wo ihnen nichts gehörte: Pfeile, mehr Schwerter, Dolche usw. Dann suchten sie sich einen Weg nach draussen, den sie endlich nach ¾ Stunden gefunden hatten. 


	5. Die Gemeinschaft teilt sich...

Die Geteilte Gemeinschaft...  
  
,,Was zum Teufel ist das nur für ein Knacken??"  
  
,,Erkennst du es nicht?"  
  
,,Nein."  
  
,,Warum nicht? Ich dachte, ihr Elben erkennt immer alles vom Ton oder Geruch oder einfach viel besser als andere, was oder wer das ist."  
  
"Das habe ich auch geglaubt. Aber, soviel ich noch von früher weiss, gibt es doch noch Dinge, die wir nicht erkennen und nie zu erkennen vermögen. Das haben nur Könige, selten Hobbits und manchmal auch Zauberer, ob sie nun gut sind oder böse."  
  
"Ich habe Angst, Legolas!"  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich eigentlich auch!"  
  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt?"  
  
"Was weiss ich? Am besten wir verstecken uns... Ääh..." Legolas schaute sich um. ,,Ah! Da! Komm! Da ist ein hohler Mammutbaum! Da haben wir beide Platz!"  
  
Sie stürzten sich buchstäblich in den dunklen Baum. Als dieses leise Knacken näher kam, hatte Frodo schon fast gebrüllt vor Angst. Legolas hiess ihn, still zu sein. Diese leisen Schritte hörten vor dem Baumstamm auf. Jetzt sah Legolas, dass es Gandalf ist. Er schob Frodo aus dem Stamm hinaus, während er erleichtert aufatmete.  
  
"Gandalf. Wie hast du uns gefunden?"  
  
"Na hör mal auf! Glaubst du, ich habe keine Augen im Kopf? Ich bin dir Gefolgt. Aragorn wird auch gleich kommen. Er hat unterwegs von weitem Gimli gesehen, der in einer Fuchsfalle gelandet ist und nun nicht mehr raus kommt. Er wird sicher auch bald hier eintreffen."  
  
Sie warteten vielleicht so fünfzehn Minuten und Boromir kam dahin getrockelt. Nach einigen eigenartigen Gesprächen haben sie aus seinem Gebrummel herausbekommen, dass er durch tiefen Schlamm gekommen ist und dann mit diesem schweren, stinkenden Zeug als Last noch über Stock und Stein klettern musste. Nach all dem Erzählen war er endlich eingeschlafen.  
  
Weiter sieben Minuten vergingen, als Aragorn und Gimli auch endlich aufkreuzten. Jetzt fehlten nur noch drei Hobbits. Sie warteten. Stunde um Stunde verging. Es dämmerte, bald waren schon die ersten Sternbilder ganz zu erkennen, bald kam auch der abnehmende Halbmond zum Vorschein. Sie hielten schichtweise Wache.  
  
Doch Legolas war da ganz anderer Meinung: ,,Wir sollten die anderen Suchen! Etwas Schlimmes könnte ihnen ja passiert sein!"  
  
"Legolas! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es den dreien schon gut gehen wird. Hab keine Sorge!"  
  
"Na du hast vielleicht reden! Wie kannst du da so sicher sein? In diesem Wald weiss man nie!! Spür doch mal. Das ist keine gute Atmosphäre hier!"  
  
"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen! Du kennst die Hobbits nicht. Die sind aus zähem Holz geschnitzt."  
  
"Aber sie sind sehr klein! Merry und Pippin sind auch schon entführt worden! Weiss du nicht mehr?"  
  
"So, Schluss jetzt! Hier wird nicht gemeckert und widersprochen erst recht nicht!!"  
  
"Ich habe nicht gemeckert. Ich mache mir Sorgen!"  
  
"Bist du taub oder was? Warte!... Entschuldigung. Ich mache einen Vorschlag: Wenn du still bist und dich jetzt schlafen legst, werden wir sie Morgen suchen gehen, wenn sie nicht von selbst auftauchen."  
  
"Aber Morgen ist es vielleicht schon zu spät!"  
  
"Hast du mich verstanden?", fuhr Gandalf, Legolas' letzten Satz ignorierend, fort. 


	6. ...und sie gehen noch weiter auseinander

...und sie gehen noch weiter auseinander  
  
Bei Gimlis Wache schlich sich Legolas (fast) unbemerkt davon und rannte durch den riesengrossen Wald und fand nach dreiundvierzig Minuten Spurt etwas von der Grösse eines grossen Beckenflusses oder einem sehr kleinen See. Er kletterte auf einen der Ahornbäume und starrte in das Gewässer.  
  
,,Was der Alte bloss gegen mich? Er hört nie, was ich sage. Bei dem zählt immer nur seine Meinung. Die anderen haben bei dem ja gar nichts zu sagen. Merry, Pippin und Sam werden nicht kommen. Wir müssen sie suchen gehen. Aber nein, der alte, kluge und weise Gandalf weiss ja alles besser. Morgen kommt alles so, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Er bring es fertig, die Gemeinschaft aufzulösen."  
  
Dann weinte er plötzlich. Aragorn, der ihm gefolgt war, hatte es bemerkt, weil er unter dem Baumstamm stand und bei heiterem Himmel einen Tropfen auf die Hand bekam. ,,Legolas? Stimmt es, was du da gesagt hast?" Der Elb schreckte auf und wäre fast gefallen, wäre da der rettende Ast nicht gewesen. "Was machst du da? Und wie hast du mich gefunden?" "Ganz einfach: Ich habe deine Tränen auf meiner Hand gespürt.", antwortete dieser.  
  
"Und was machst du jetzt?"  
  
"Das weiss ich auch nicht. Aber ich dachte, vielleicht möchtest du mit jemandem reden..."  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Mir hört ja eh keiner zu."  
  
"Mensch! Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn 'der Alte', wie du ihn nennst, nicht auf dich hören will?"  
  
"Du hast Recht. Aber lass meine Sorgen meine bleiben. Ich will keine anderen Lebewesen mit hineinziehen, wenn es nicht nötig ist. Verstehst du?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht, nein. Tut mir Leid. Aber du sprichst für mich in Rätseln."  
  
"Vielleicht ist es auch besser so."  
  
"Also wirklich. Du bist ja noch verschlossener als Gandalf. An deinem Buch sind ja mindestens nochmals sieben Siegel mehr dran. Was hast denn du in letzter Zeit?"  
  
"Ich bin mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ist dir eigentlich klar, was wir den ganzen Tag machen?"  
  
(Zwischenbemerkung: Okay. Das ist jetzt nicht von mir. Das ist vom Schuh des Manitu...)  
  
"Nein, aber ich schätze, du wirst es mir schon noch klar machen."  
  
"Wie du willst..... Ich finde es zeitvertrödelnd, wenn wir andauernd mehrere Nächte an einem Ort bleiben. Höchstens eine Nacht und den Tag durch Laufen. Was wir in der letzten Woche hinter uns gebracht haben, hätten wir auch in zwei Tagen geschafft. Wir wären dann so schnell, dass uns wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr die Uruk- Hais folgen könnten. Sie sehen ja nicht gerade am besten und riechen tun sie auch nicht gut. Und das erst noch in zwei Sinnen: Sie stinken bis zum Himmel und anderes schmecken sie gar nicht recht. Wir sollten schneller vorwärts kommen!"  
  
"Das meinte ich ja auch. Aber Gandalf hat mir gesagt, dass...  
  
"...Hach! Gandalf hier und Gandalf dort. Er wird uns auseinander bringen. Wieso denkst du dann so über ihn?"  
  
"Unterbrich mich nicht! Er hat uns schliesslich auch schon auf aus der Klemme geholfen. Was ich sagen wollte..."  
  
"...Aber es war knapp. Damals mit den Rohirim. Da durfte er ja keine Sekunde später kommen. Was wäre wohl passier, wenn doch?"  
  
"Aber geholfen hat er uns. Da spielt die Zeit keine Rolle. Was er mir eben gesagt hat..."  
  
"...Seit wann spielt denn die Zeit keine Rolle für dich? Hä???"  
  
"Jetzt lass mich mal ausreden! Ich werde..."  
  
"...Okay."  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"Was ist? Ich gab doch nur Antwort!"  
  
"SCHON GUT!!... Er hat gesagt, dass wir nicht schneller vorwärts KÖNNEN"  
  
"Und warum nicht?"  
  
"Die Nazgûl... sie... sie sind uns voraus und einige kommen noch hintendrein. Sie versuchen uns zu umzingeln. Ich habe dich mal gehört, wie du wie einer gekreischt hast. Hat dich denn eine dieser furchtbaren Klingen verletzt?"  
  
"Nein. Ich kann ihre Sprache. Die ist sehr einfach, wenn man sie mal versteht."  
  
"Was? Ist nicht wahr!!"  
  
"Oh doch! Ist es!!"  
  
"Und warum hast du das nie gesagt?"  
  
"Weil man mir's eh nicht glaubt."  
  
"Wer sagt das?"  
  
"Niemand. Aber das spürt man."  
  
"Okay. Jetzt weiss ich endlich dein Leiden. Aber wir sollten trotzdem zurück. Im Lager wird man sich schon Sorgen machen."  
  
"Mehr um dich als um mich..."  
  
"... sprich nicht so!! Komm jetzt!"  
  
" Geh du voran. Ich komme später nach. Ich will noch etwas alleine sein."  
  
"Oh nein, das wirst du nicht, Freundchen. Komm. Die anderen werden schon nicht merken, dass du weg warst."  
  
Er riss Legolas förmlich zurück. Am Nächsten Morgen waren Merry Pippin und Sam immer noch nicht da. Gandalf sagte, er würde sie mit Frodo suchen gehen und die anderen vier sollen versuchen, irgendwie weiterzukommen und den Weg 'freimachen'. Legolas unterdrückte einen Wutanfall, was bei Elben sehr selten ist (sag ich jetzt einfach mal). Auf jeden Fall wurde er knallrot und drehte den Kopf weg und wollte schon laufen, als plötzlich Gandalf noch hinzusetzte: "Ach ja, Legolas. Deine Sprachkenntnisse könnten sich noch bewähren." Die Röte in des Elben Gesicht verschwand.  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas und Gimli gingen weiter, während Gandalf mit Frodo wieder zurück musste. 


	7. Der Streit beginnt

Der Streit beginnt  
  
Frodo und Gandalf waren schon seit vier Tagen im Wald umher gestreift und haben nur die Verwüstungen der Orks gefunden. Von den drei Hobbits keine Spur. "Du, Gandalf? Weißt du eigentlich, was Legolas hat?" "Warum?" "Er sieht in letzter Zeit immer so seltsam aus. So... irgendwie... niedergeschlagen." "Ach wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen! Nur dass er vor ein paar Tagen, als wir uns trennen mussten, wurde er knallrot. Ich wusste nicht wieso. Vielleicht war ihm ja etwas peinlich?!" "Nein. Ich meine nicht so. Irgendwas bedrückt ihn. Verstehst du?" "Verstehen schon, Frodo. Aber mir ist es nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht hast du Halluzinationen. Mach dir jetzt lieber über die anderen Sorgen!" "Schon gut! Hab ja nur gefragt. Aber ich stelle es mir nicht nur vor. Es ist so. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" "Ja, sicher ist, dass dich deine Bürde zum Wahnsinn treibt. ER lässt dich die anderen besorgt aussehen, dass du die Bürde benutzt, um ihnen zu helfen. Vergiss Legolas und diejenigen, die dir Sorgen bereiten. Sie bringen sich nur ins Verderben!" "DU SPRICHST GRAD SO, ALS OB LEGOLAS BÄSE WÄRE!" "FFRROODDOO BBEEUUTTLLIINN!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie Gandalf und wurde zwei Mal grösser als 'normal'. "DU WEISST, WAS DU ZU TUN HAST! ALSO VERGISS DAS ANDERE! Wenn du das nicht tust, weisst du nicht, in welcher Gefahr wir uns befinden!" Bei diesen Worten schrumpfte er wieder. Frodo blieb still und so gingen sie weiter.  
  
An einem anderen Ort war die Atmosphäre auch nicht besser: "GGGIIIMMMLLLIII!!!!!! GIB MIR MEINEN BOGEN WIEDER, DIEB!!!" "Schon gut! Ich wollte den doch nur mal ausprobieren." "Du hast deine Axt. Also gib mir doch bitte den Bogen zurück!" "Den hast du ja schon!" "Danke." "Was streitet ihr denn so? Ich dachte, ihr seid gute Freunde geworden?" "Da hast du dich getäuscht, Boromir. Wir Elben und die Zwerge, wir passen einfach nicht zusammen. Das ist schon ewig so." "Ihr versteht einander nur nicht." "Ach ja? Das glaubst auch nur du. Der hat mir den Bogen geklaut. Das ist ein Verbrecher!" "Du hast ihn ja wieder zurückbekommen. Und er hat ja gesagt, dass er ihn nur ausprobieren wollte." "Aber erstens hätte er's mir wenigstens sagen können, zweitens ist mein Bogen länger als der Zwerg gross ist und drittens... warum sind immer alle gegen mich???" "Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt!" "Aber gemeint hast du es so!" "JETZ HÖRTS ABER MAL AUF! BIS EINER WEINT!!" "ACH KOMM HALT DS MAUL!!" Das Geschrei gelangte bis zu Aragorn, der im Wald nach Kräutern fürs Abendessen suchte und die anderen drei sind im Gasthaus des Dorfes. Er lief zurück, um nachzusehen, was los war. Als er grad zur Zimmertür hinein will, rannte ihm ein aufgebrauster Legolas entgegen. Gimli warf ihm noch "Heulsuse. Du fängst ab allem unwichtigen Zeugs einen Streit an!" "Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Aragorn. Der Elb schien ihn erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, denn er drehte sich erschrocken um: "Was tust du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest im Wald nach irgendwelchen Kräutern suchen?" "Ich habe eure Schreie gehört und bin zurückgekommen um zu sehen, was los ist. Und so nebenbei: Jedes Kraut hat seinen Namen. Ich wollte zum Beispiel..." "...Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an, mich zu belehren! Das musste ich mir heute schon genug anhören! Ich bin kein kleines Schulkind mehr! Sag das den anderen auch noch, sonst muss ich mich wiederholen!" Er wollte wieder mal weg, doch diesmal war Aragorn schneller und packte ihn am Arm. "Du entkommst mir nicht noch mal! Komm zurück ins Zimmer, damit wir alles gemeinsam besprechen können." "Pah! Du meinst wohl, dass ihr drei irgendwas plappern könnt und ich soll zuhören. Wer hört denn schon auf einen 'normalen' Elben?!" "Ich zum Beispiel." "Hören tust du mich schon, aber was ist mit ZUhören?" "Legolas bitte! Sprich nicht so! Das gehört sich nicht für einen Elben, besonders nicht für einen Elbenprinz." "SIEHST DU? DU TUST ES SCHON WIEDER!!!!" "Du brauchst nicht rumzuschreien. Ich bin nicht taub!" "So, jetzt reichts mir aber entgültig!" Er kritzelte was auf ein Schriftstück, weil er denkt, dass ihm ja eh keiner zuhört, wenn er es grad so sagt. Den Zettel drückte er Aragorn in die Hand, riss sich dessen los und rannte weg in den Wald. In dem Brief stand:  
  
Ich hab's jetzt ein für alle mal satt, mich ständig belehren zu lassen, auch zu befehlen habt ihr mich nichts! Ich bin schon lange am leben. Ich weiss, was ich tue und welches meine Pflichten sind! Nun gehe ich meine eigenen Wege. Ich verlasse auch, aber für euch ist das ja nicht so tragisch. Ihr habt mich ja nie gebraucht. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen  
  
Legolas  
  
Aragorn konnte es nicht glauben. So lange bildeten sie eine Gemeinschaft, die sich mochte. 'Er hat uns ja noch gesagt, dass die Gemeinschaft zerfällt. Ich hab's doch so verstanden, dass er zum Beispiel meinte, wegen den Orks oder so. Aber gewiss nicht von sich aus.' Er ging hinein, drückte den anderen den Zettel in die Hand und verschwand, nachdem er sagte: "Ich werde ihn zurückholen. Wartet inzwischen hier." 


	8. Das Ende

Das Ende  
  
Die anderen lasen den Brief. "Nur weil ich seinen Bogen genommen habe. Wieso hab ich ihn nicht zuerst noch gefragt?!" "Es ist nicht nur wegen dem Bogen. In ihm war noch viel mehr los, wo wie es hier aussieht. Vielleicht, weil wir ihm wirklich nie zugehört haben. Das ist schon noch deprimierend." "Wir sollten Aragorn helfen, ihn zu suchen." "Aber er will, dass wir hier bleiben und auf die beiden warten." "Du hast Recht, aber in Gedanken will ich hoffen, dass er den Elben findet. Das ist schliesslich nicht irgendein Elb, sondern unser Legolas, der auch ziemlich flink durch die Wälder geht; ein Waldelb, des Königs Sohn." "Aber der Name 'Waldläufer' bei Aragorn kommt auch nicht von ungefähr. Er wird ihn schon finden, Gimli." "Ich will's hoffen!" "Ja, ich auch."  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!!! LEGOLAS! BITTE SAG WAS! BBBIIIIITTTTTEEE!!! WO BIST DU?????" Aragorn brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Er durchkämmte den ganzen Wald, Teilweise bis zu neun Mal. Stunde um Stunde verging. Bald brach die Nacht herein und er würde nichts mehr sehen, so musste er sich auf seine anderen Sinne besser konzentrieren. Jetzt war totale Finsternis und er tappte wie ein Säufer umher, da stolperte er über etwas. Er griff nach der Ursache des Stolperns und hob etwas Zartes, Zerbrechliches und sehr Kaltes auf. Er tastete es ab. Es war ein menschlicher Körper, aber es ist tot, weil in der Brust ein Elbenmesser steckte. Er wusste nicht, wem der Körper gehörte und trug ihn bis zum Dorf, um es in dessen Licht besser sehen zu können. Doch der Körper musste der eines Elben gewesen sein, denn kein Menschenkörper dieser Grösse war so leicht. Vielleicht ein Elb, der des Lebens müde geworden ist? Am Eingang des Dorfes war es schon hell genug, damit ein Waldläufer wie Aragorn etwas richtig sehen konnte. Er legte den Körper auf den Rücken und beim genauen hinsehen schrie er laut auf und paar Sekunden später war sein Gesicht tränenüberströmt: "Wieso tust du uns das an? Warum hast du so entschieden???" Es war Legolas. Er brachte ihn wie versprochen ins Gasthaus zu Gimli und Boromir und nach einer Weile sagte Gimli, dass sie ihn am besten zu Thranduil bringen und in dessen Heimat bestatten sollten. Die anderen willigten ein. Sie stahlen zwei Pferde. Aragorn nahm Legolas vorne drauf, den sie sehr sorgfältig in ein weisses Leinentuch gewickelt haben, und Boromir Gimli. Sie hinterliessen den Wachen eine Nachricht für Gandalf:  
  
Hallo Gandalf  
  
Legolas ist Suizid geworden und ich fand seine Leiche im Wald. Wir bringen ihn in den Düsterwald zu seinem Vater, um ihn dort zu bestatten. Wartet im Dorf auf uns. Wir kommen bald wieder. Gruss  
  
'Streicher', Gimli und Boromir  
  
Sie brachen auf. Unterwegs mussten sie Oft gegen Orks kämpfen, die sich jetzt aber seltsamer Weise in kleinere Gruppen aufgeteilt hatten. Im Düsterwald war dann schon viel weniger los. Ein paar Waldelben, die Wachen des Königs, nahmen sie in Empfang, als sie die Geschichte wahrheitsgetreu erzählten. Sogar Gimli durfte kommen, weil sie wussten, dass er ein guter Freund von Legolas war. An der Trauerfeier wurden beinahe so viele Tränen vergossen wie bei der 'Schlacht der ungezählten Tränen': Von zahlreichen Elben, einem Menschen, einem Waldläufer, ja sogar von einem Zwerg. Nach der Rede wurde der Leichnam in einen königlich reich beschmückten Sarg gelegt und seine Waffen, Gaben und Kostbarkeiten gleich neben die Leiche. Wer wollte, konnte ihm noch ein paar letzte Worte sagen und ihn segnen, bevor der Sargdeckel geschlossen wurde. Er wurde von vier Leibgarden Thranduils zur Grabstätte getragen. Die beiden Brüder von Legolas gingen voraus, dann der Sarg, anschliessen der König zu Ross und der Rest der Leute hinten nach. Musiker aus dem Wald spielten elbische Trauermärsche. Am Grab hielt Thranduil seine Rede und danach wurde der Sarg in das dafür vorgesehene Loch gelegt und vergraben. Auf dem Grabstein war der 'Eine Ring' eingraviert und ringsum neun Sterne und einer davon speziell grösser. Diese Sterne sollen die Gemeinschaft symbolisch darstellen. Die Trauertafel war reichlich bedeckt, doch am Ende der Feier sah sie immer noch genau gleich aus wie zuvor. Die Trauer bei allen war so gross, dass niemand was essen wollte. Bevor Aragorn, Boromir und Gimli wieder gingen, liefen sie ein letztes Mal zu Legolas' Grab. Auf dem Rückweg waren sie viel langsamer. Nicht wegen den Orks, sondern weil sie sich nicht zu schnell von Legolas entfernen wollten.  
  
Gandalf hatte die drei Hobbits inzwischen gefunden: Sie sassen in einem Graben und assen Trockenfleisch, dass sie in Sams Rucksack gefunden haben. Die fünf gingen zum Dorf, doch als sie beim Eintreten von den Wachen aufgehalten wurden, staunten sie, dass sie nichts fragten, ausser ob einer von ihnen Gandalf sei. Gandalf bekam das Schriftstück und die Nachricht schockierte ihn. Die Wachen liessen sie ein und im Gasthaus lasen die Hobbits den Brief auch. Drei lange Tage voller Trauer sind vergangen, als Frodo die anderen drei kommen sah. Ein Tag später brachen sie auf und gingen weiter bis zur Pforte von Rohan, bekamen Pferde von den Rohirrim ritten durch Gondor, über die Ostgrenze nach Minas Morgul und überquerten das Schattengebirge. Frodos Last wurde immer schwerer und der Weg immer beschwerlicher. Schlussendlich konnten sie den Ring doch noch vernichten und alle kehrten nach langem Verabschieden nach Hause zurück. Frodo schmiss die Sackheim- Beutlins wieder raus, Sam heiratete Rosie, Merry und Pippin stifteten wieder allerlei Unsinn, Gandalf zog mit dem Rest seines Ordens in den Westen, Boromir kehrte nach Gondor zurück und kümmerte sich um seinen Vater, der langsam altersschwach wurde und Faramir half ihm dabei, Aragorn vertrug sich wieder mit Arwen und heiratete sie. Sie wurden König und Königin von Gondor. Legolas' Körper schlummerte in seinem Sarg und sein Geist ging nach Westen, wo er in Mandos Hallen empfangen wurde und dort glücklich blieb. Aragorn besuchte eines Tages den Düsterwald und ging zu Legolas' Grab. Als er davor niederkniete, konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und alte Erinnerungen kamen in ihm auf: "Wir haben viel zusammen erlebt. Sobald auch ich von Dannen ziehe, werde ich zu dir in Mandos Hallen kommen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich jeden Tag an dich denken. Das verspreche ich dir, Legolas Grünblatt."  
  
ENDE 


End file.
